


A Good (Wo)man

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peggy Carter as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve had scuttled the plane but the war was not yet won. Peggy wasn't ever going to be a perfect soldier but she was a good woman.





	A Good (Wo)man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 21 prompt: "Impressive, truly."

Peggy had screamed. She knew she had but neither Howard nor Colonel Philips mentioned it. When the machine stood her up she had the briefest sense of déjà vu. And longing. There were no politicians or generals; the room was silent save for her heavy breathing.

Unlike Steve, she didn't gain any height but she could feel the added weight of muscles on her frame, the innate strength in every part of her.

"How do you feel?" Howard asked, eyes wide with astonishment of their apparent success.

"I'm fine," she said, shocked it had worked. She added, "It's impressive, truly."

* . * . *

Dum Dum paid homage to his name and wolf-whistled when he saw Peggy approaching them in a reasonable facsimile of Steve's uniform. Howard had even fashioned her a slightly smaller version of Steve's original USO shield, just so she had one. She had it hooked to the back of her suit.

"Gentlemen?" she said, looking each of them in the eyes, daring them to call her out. "I believe there's a war on. Let's put a stop to it, shall we?"

Falsworth was the first to lose his poker face. He grinned, saluted her, and said, "It's an honour, Captain."


End file.
